This invention relates to extraction tools in general and more specifically to an extraction tool adapted to remove a die button, bushing or the like, which have an opening therein, from an opening in a member which is securely receiving the button.
Extractor tools with an expandible extractor and a cooperating expansion pin are old and well known. Many of these extractors are hollow and have opposed legs, the extremity thereof being provided with shoulders, where the legs are expanded outwardly by relative axial movement of the expansion pin to move the shoulders into engagement with the part to be extracted. Thereafter the extraction tool is manipulated to withdraw the part to be extracted. Some of these prior art devices include a pushing member to provide a withdrawing force; in these, the extractor and expansion pin are both hollow, and the pushing member then extends through both the extractor and expansion pin and also the part to be extracted. The pushing member must then have some reactive surface within or below the part to be extracted to provide an extraction force. Absent the reactive surface located as described, the devices will not operate as designed.
Other prior art extraction tools include the expandible extractor and an expansion pin, but do not have pushing members to provide an extraction force, but, rather, rely on manual pulling of the extraction tool or a hammering mechanism or the like and, therefore, are not desirable.